39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reagan Holt
Reagan Terri Holt is a member of the Holt family. She is the daughter of Eisenhower Holt and Mary-Todd Holt and the twin sister of Madison Holt. History Apparently she wants to be a ballerina but is afraid to tell her siblings because "they won't stop laughing for a zillion years". She is part of the Tomas branch. She is very strong (like all Holts) and also loves to exercise. She also was apprehensive about doing things to hurt competitors early in the clue hunt, like burying Dan and Amy. Like her brother Hamilton, she often shows a softer side. She is probably the least mentioned of all of the Holt family. Family *Eisenhower Holt - Father. *Mary-Todd Holt - Mother. *Hamilton Holt - Brother. *Madison Holt - Twin Sister. * , Reagan's twin sister]]Arnold - Family Pet. *Buchanan Holt - Grandfather. *Thomas Cahill - x22 Grandfather. Appearance and Personality Reagan Holt is one of the Holt twins, and is shown to be the kindest out of her siblings and parents. Like the rest of her family, she is shown to be athletic and muscular, despite her being only 13. She is a brunette, unlike her twin, who is blonde. She is also described as having a crooked smile like her sister. Reagan and her brother and sister commonly wrestle throughout the series, or are described slugging each other. She wears a purple running suit both during the Clue Hunt and at Grace Cahill's funeral. Reagan is athletic, involved in various sports, and tends to be overly aggressive towards her peers. At the same time, however, she is not as ruthless as her family, as her brother and sister often tease her about 'going soft.' She also has an affinity for ballet. She is the smartest and the most intelligent one in her family after Hamilton. In the first book, she is the only one to protest against leaving the Cahills in the empty grave in Paris, France. She can be very mean but also very nice and very fair. Talents As Reagan is a Tomas, she has the basic skills of one: *Enhanced strength. *Enhanced running. *Enhanced agility. *Enhanced physical edurance, etc. Overview ''The Maze of Bones Reagan is introduced at Grace's funeral when she and Madison hold Dan upside down and then drop him on his head. She and her family are invited to Grace's will reading, and when Mr. McIntyre informs the Cahills about their ancestors, she suggests Lewis and Clark as a likely Cahill. The Holts join the Clue Hunt, and Reagan and her siblings are shown fighting over ice cream in an ice cream truck in Paris. Reagan aids her family in monitoring the Lucian Base. Her siblings make fun of her for going soft. At the graveyard in Paris, shortly after, she tries to convince her family to help the Cahills out of the grave trap prepared by the Lucians. She helps protect the Cahills from the Lucians before being knocked unconscious by Dan's concussive grenade. She likes Ekaterinas, Tomas and Janus but hates Lucians. One False Note Reagan is seen helping her family search the train for the Cahills. She has no lines. The Sword Thief She and her family find Amy and Dan in the library with Alistair Oh and take them as prisoners. She has a couple of lines in the beginning including when she wants to save Amy. The Black Circle Reagan has a short appearance punching her sister in in Volograd, Russia, taping a tracking beacon to the Cahill's scooter, and then after throwing meat pies at the Kabras. In Too Deep She and the Holt Family were chasing Dan and Amy during surfing. The Viper's Nest Reagan Holt sent a text to Natalie. The Emperor's Code She and the whole family (except Madison and Mary-Todd) went to the top of Mt. Everest but her father is the only one who continued going up to the mountain. Into the Gauntlet She and the rest of her family except for Hamilton are tied up in the graveyard on Cahill Island, and is a hostage to Isabel Kabra. The Medusa Plot Reagan is first shown swimming in Puerto Rico when she spots a shark in the water. She sees a shark-proof cage attached to a boat with a scuba diver in it and swims towards the cage, getting in just in time. When she gets onto the boat, she tries to thank them, but sees a gun pointed to her head. The people on the boat turn out to be Vespers. She is being held hostage in the Vesper's headquarters with six other Cahills. Online It is mentioned at The 39 Clues website in Cahill Web that she and her siblings attend(ed) Thompson Falls Middle School, at which they have been branded a menace, and have instigated PTA meetings with the Holt twins as the sole subject (for excessive violence while playing soccer), and put three new P.E. Courses on the school curriculum (Kickboxing is specified in Reagan's case). A news paper article is shown of Reagan having stolen her neighbors' dogs in an attempt to mimick an Iditarod http://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/local-girl-steals-dogs-for-fake-iditarod. CliqueMe On The 39 Clues website, a made up social networking site called 'CliqueMe' showcases the characters individually. Many of the main characters have profiles on this 'site'. Here is the information on Reagan's profile http://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/cliqueme-reagan-holt contains: '''Hometown: '''Milwaukee '''Interests: '''Volleyball, soccer, ice hockey, gymastics, pit bulls, rock climbing, kickboxing, ballet, purple stuff. '''Favorite TV Shows: '''American Gladiators, Man vs. Wild, SportsCenter, Wipeout. '''Favorite Books: '''Slam!, Go for the Goal: A Champion's Guide to Winning, Maniac Magee, Stanford Wong Flunks Big-Time. '''Favorite Movies: '''Mighty Ducks (Shut up! It's great), Rookie of the Year, Apollo 13, Kung Fu Panda, Kicking and Screaming. '''Favorite Music: '''The Jonas Brothers (even though I could beat them up), Natasha Bedingfield, Carrie Underwood. '''Favorite Quotes: '"Reagan, you are definitely the smarter and prettier twin." -Madison Holt. About Me: 'I'm going to climb Mount Everest one day. '''Today: '''Reagan wishes her dad wouldn't blow his whistle so close to her ears. The comments on her page include: *'Madison Holt: 'I never said that! *'Cheney Farmer: Can I climb Everest with you? *'Madison Holt: '''Cheney, you get scared at the top of the jungle gym. *'Cheney Farmer: 'That's just because Reagan tries to push me off! She has also left comments on her sibling's pages, *Did you take MY purple sweatband this morning? (on Madison's CliqueMe profile http://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/cliqueme-madison-holt) *Ham, dad sat on my laptop again. Come fix it, NOW!! (on Hamilton's CliqueMe Profile http://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/cliqueme-hamilton-holt) Cards Reagan's main card is Card 123. {C Clues *Rosemary- presumably, as Hamilton is shown to have the same Clue when interrogated by Isabel Kabra in ''Into the Gauntlet. *Bone- presumably, as Hamilton is shown to have the same Clue when interrogated by Isabel. *Wormwood- presumably, as Hamilton is shown to have the same Clue when interrogated by Isabel. *Zinc- presumably, as Hamilton is shown to have the same Clue when interrogated by Isabel. *Mint- in Mission 9, you make an alliance with Reagan to share the Clue, and the Clue is Mint. *Amber- presumably, as Amy and Dan shared it with the Holts. Trivia *In The Maze of Bones, she is described as blond hair like her sister. *She has all the Agents Kidnapped by the Vespers doing exercise. *During the Cahills vs. Vespers series, it is noted that her appearance has changed over the course of the first and second series. Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Tomas Category:Holt Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children Category:Multiples Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Online Category:Major Characters Category:Vespers Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Agent Cards Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Mint Category:Mission 9 Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:CliqueMe Category:Rosemary Category:Wormwood Category:Zinc Category:Amber Category:Kidnappings Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead Of Night Category:kidnapped by vespers Category:twin Category:twins